High School Wars
by Kawaii Neko Otaku
Summary: For years , Hinode High and Meiji High ; Two schools located right in front of each other (literally) have been rivals with Hinode being an all girl school and Meiji an all boy one.Can a coincidental competitive field trip change all that? Will it join more hearts than it breaks?


Hey there! It's Neko Otaku!Me and my friends decided to do a collaboration.This is a whole new fanfic on Brothers Conflict.

I hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review!

(Friends who are collaborating are mentioned in the end)

A/N: Juli is in the human form for the sake of this story.

HIGH SCHOOL WARS.

Chapter 1 ;

(3rd Person POV)

As the cherry blossoms flew over the beautiful white building also known as Hinode High; the Headmistress sighed in sadness as she completed her work , stretched and took her phone out.

"Juli… we'll have to convince them.." said Ema as she exhaled in despair.

"Sooner or Later" He replied

"And what do you think we will do?" She asked

"A camp" replied Juli bluntly "We are going to arrange a camp"

"Wait...What?!"

"Yes. A camp it is. I've thought of it and it seems like the only thing we can do"

"And you think they'll accept? It's not that easy Juli"

"I know. But I said we will have a camp together , coincidentally"

"Juli…" Ema worded the sentence carefully "Don't tell me...you'll not let the other know"

"You know me too well , Chii. We'll just alter the timings"

"I'll talk to you , after I talk to Miwa - san. Only if she accepts"

"Let's get them together.. Both the schools."

(line break)

"Ahh~The air of the hills"

"R-Red! Don't go on without me!"

"I know you are excited but everything has a limit"

Getting down the bus in front of the five star hotel , were the girls of Hinode High School who were currently on a trip. On a school trip.

"Getting away from the daily studies and practice , this feels amazing!" Exclaimed Red in delight , her eyes shining.

"Not like you study even if the classes are going as usual" pointed out Violet , her older sister.

"But such places are so cold , considering we are going to stay on a hill station" said Peach , the youngest sister among the trio.

"Don't you think we had a field trip too fast? As far as I heard it was supposed to be in January. And the cherry blossoms are just beginning to disappear resulting in autumn.q So don't you think November is a bit fast?"

"Duh. Who cares? A trip is a trip. And if we are lucky we might have another one in Jan" said Red as she stretched.

"You are all about no work and all play right?" Violet asked as she sighed "We really need to change that…" She trailed off as her eyes narrowed and she stared off in space. Following her lead Red and Peach glanced the same place only to see the guys of Meiji High walking in front of them.

"What are they doing here…?" Peach whispered as she slowly put her arm around Red's arm "N-No one said boys were coming"

"Aren't Meiji supposed to be…?"

"Our rivals...I know"

"But if they are here , Miwa - sensei is going to have a heart attack"

"We can just hope she doesn't see them"

"Let's go inside. It's getting colder"

"But I wanna jog around a bit first!"

"We are on a trip. You can jog to your heart's content when we go back"

"I wanna go" Red whined.

"Then go alone" stated Violet bluntly.

"No one invited you anyway" replied Red

"Come on.. Onee-san,we still have to unpack our stuff" requested Peach as she looked at Red with her eyebrows furrowed

"...Fine" accepted Red atlast "but I'm going tomorrow."

"Okay!Now let's go inside"

(line break)

"Good morning… How can I help you?" Asked the lady at the reception

"We've booked the rooms for our field trip ,we would like you to provide all the girls the key to their rooms" replied Ema as she turned to face Juli whilst tapping her finely manicured hands on the desk as the receptionist sorted the keys out to give to her.

Juli just smiled in response as he turned back to look at all the students engaged in their own activities

He cleared his throat as he announced "Attention boys , I'll be handing out the keys as I call you please come take it"

"Ne~ Juli - sensei. What are girls from 'Hinode High' doing here? And why is Ema - san from the same school here? Are you hitting on her?!" A guy snickered from the crowd of boys that had now started laughing.

"BOYS!" Juli exclaimed extremely embarrassed by their question "BEHAVE YOURSELF!" He shouted as the boys laughed even louder.

Ema looked at Juli , surprised at the behavior the students of 'Meiji high' had just displayed and the poor guy turned red because of the humiliation.

"What is up with these guys?" One of the girls from 'Hinode High' whispered as they entered the Hotel together

"I know right? So perverted!" The other replied as she gulped and her eye twitched at the gaze the guys were giving the girls.

"Ohh~ We have some greenery here" A guy smirked.

"...We sure do. That is one good thing that happened after we came here" Another guy replied as he winked at one of the girls passing by who stuck her tongue out at him.

The girls were now given their keys and were wondering what to do next.

".. See you in the afternoon then? I'm heading to my room,i really need to shower after such a long trip" said Peach as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the elevator

"..not so soon" said Red as she pulled her back by her shoulder leaving Peach surprised "we need to have breakfast now,then you can do whatever your heart pleases"

"Oh! How did I forget…" said Peach as she turned and followed Violet and Red "But I am not-"

"NO!!" All of the students were staggered by this scream and they instantly turned towards a lady who was decently dressed in a 'hinode high' uniform for the staff

Ema recognizing her at a stroke approached her with a dispatch and seemed concerned

The lady looked mortified and bent her face as Ema showered her with questions.

"Uh..I-I.." The lady stammered as she looked at a guy standing right in front of her making all the students shift their gaze.

The guy she looked at looked well-built,with sparkling shoulder length blonde hair and a pretty handsome face,his attire surprised everyone as it was something a monk would clothe in and not a respectable teacher of 'Meiji High'

Ema glared at him until he broke the silence with an unforeseen smile

"Hello,the respected headmistress of Hinode-high,it's a pleasure to meet you here, I'm Kaname,a professor at Meiji-high" he said stretching his hand

Ema who was still bewildered by the scream didn't want to shake hands with Kaname

"I hope I had mutual feelings meeting you,mister." She said her voice sounding really cold

"You better be polite speaking to someone from Hinode high ma'am" said a Guy who joined the conversation "And you're speaking to someone who is deeply adored by his students"

"And you mind your tongue , boy" Another girl stepped in defending Ema "It's our Headmistress you are speaking to"

"Well , what are you going to do? She was the one who acted so coldly at the greeting Kana - sensei offered"

"If you aren't blind then you must have seen what your 'Kana - sensei' did to Alicia-sensei"

"The teacher overreacted"

"No she didn't!"

"Did!" And now more boys started defending the first one.

"Didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Back off girls! We'll turn you to dust"

"This is horrible.." Peach whispered and then realized Red had disappeared too "Don't tell me…."

"Say what?" Peach heard someone snarl and then she lifted herself on her toes and realized Red had grabbed a guy's collar

"You're threatening us?"

"Exactly" The guy who was being held by Red replied , smirking.

"You underestimate us , huh?"

"You had a lack of certainty?" Replied the guy smirking even broader making Red tighten her grip

"Wai-,wait! Stop this!" shouted a red haired guy as he made his way through the crowd and grabbed the arm Red had around his friend's collar "We don't fight with girls!"

"Cowardly much?" Said Red her eyes flaming up as she left the guy's collar.

By now,everyone's gaze was on the rather 'intriguing' little fight taking place on the first day of a camp which was supposed to go well

"Well , I take my words back" said the redhead as he stepped front , turning his portable play station off

"You better,cause underestimating girls can cause you trouble" said Red not holding back.

"Wherever this is going better be interesting cause I left the game in the climax"

"Violet! Don't -uh" struggled Peach as she tried getting ahead along with Violet, but she was ultimately left back

But on the other hand Violet did not step back. She made herself clear she was going to be supporting Red even if a fight arises by standing right beside Red.

"What's this?!"

"Get the genius out!"

"We don't want a bloody murder here!"

"But hey!" A guy from the crowd shouted "Do you know why Meiji is better than Hinode?"

"Why?" All the guys chorused together.

"Because we are superior!" The same voice shouted.

"WE ARE SUPERIOR! WE ARE SUPERIOR!" The boys shouted together.

Red propped a hand behind her ear as her other rested on her hip "What was that? We couldn't hear you over the sound of our overwhelming awesomeness" Red smirked as lots of girls gave her fistbumps and highfives.

By this time a guy with silverish grey hair was pushed out of the crowd. He and Red exchanged blank looks as the others fell silent.

"What is this? A competition of good looking people? Mind it. Cause we have more than one person to offer for the fashion show" Violet sneered as she joined Red putting an arm around Red's neck.

"Don't know about looks , but when it comes to knowledge and brains we can assure you we have more than two people to offer" The silverish grey haired guy shot back as the guys 'Ooh-ed' and 'Ahh-ed'

"Listen up you army of mice" Red shouted "Hinode High doesn't excel only in Academics or Sports. Get Peach out!"

The girls who had formed a 'U' now parted to give way to Peach.

"Wait! I-?" She was pushed ahead by somebody and she quietly held her face down refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"What's up with the *ing clamour?! I'm trying to concentrate in here!" Cursed a peach haired guy who was pushed ahead by the guys.

"Your school isn't the only one with talent!"

The three girls and guys who were standing in front of each other looked rather irritated. More like annoyed.

The Cavil did attract people's attention for while but nevertheless they went on with their dissension. The two parties held their ground making sure that they wouldn't be the first ones giving up.

"A competition against girls?... I can't think of anything much lamer." the guy with the peach hair uttered,with words overflowing with boredom

"That's what I was thinking. Just replace the 'girls' with 'boys' " Red said as the guy squinted his eyes along with the rest as the cheers from the girls unfettered

"And I haven't heard anything even more lamer than the comeback you just used"

"Well for a guy with clips , you sure have an attitude" Red shot back as she placed her hand on her hips.

"That's it boys and girls" Ema placed a hand on the peach haired pop idol's face and the redhead girl's at the same time "Take your keys and off to your rooms. Leave this matter to us"

"Saved huh?" Violet scoffed "Remember. That's because Ema - san is a sweetheart and not a flirt or a perv" With that said the girls of Hinode high walked away laughing leaving a group of fuming boys behind.

(line break)

For years , Hinode High and Meiji High ; Two schools located right in front of each other (literally) have been rivals with Hinode being an all girl school and Meiji an all boy one. The Headmistress of Hinode High: Asahina Miwa and the Headmaster of Meiji high had once been a happy couple who separated because of conflicts and opened their own institutions , ironically in front of each other. Their only daughter , Ema Hinata worked for Hinode High and was constantly on the move with her closest friend in trying to bring the couple together again. But , neither do the head of the school nor the students have made it an easy task for her. While trying to get her parents together again , will she make more people fall in love?

(written by Mystearica Blaze and Me)


End file.
